Diving Deeper
by Spiderskelly
Summary: At the end of his third year, Harry is having a hard time of it. His uncle is abusive, and he has no one to trust. Except Sirius, who'd do anything for him. HP/SB SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. 1 Home

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have ended up with Voldemort or Sirius, not Ginny._

_Harry's POV_

As I laid on my bed, wincing at the pain in my ribs, I couldn't help but think about Sirius. I had just met him at the end of my third year, but I couldn't help but think about how ecstatic he was at the thought of me living with him, something that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, thanks to Snape and Dumbledore. That's when an odd thought occurred to me: Dumbledore knew who my parent's secret keeper was. My eyes widened. Why the hell wouldn't he have said something. I immediate got up, ignoring my body's protests, and found a quill and parchment.

_Dear Snuffles,  
I hope wherever you are that you're safe. I miss you, but I'm afraid we need to talk as soon as possible. I know it's dangerous but it involves Prongs and Flower, so I pray you'll understand._

_Stay safe,  
H_

I closed the letter, addressing it to a Mr. Snuffles, and gave it to Hedwig. For once, I was thinking straight, and I needed Sirius's help to make sense of my rampant thoughts.

I walked back to my bed, and laid back down. I could use some sleep, honestly.

**_-Diving Deeper-_**

I woke up to Hedwig pecking at my head.  
"Geroff.. Too early, girl.", I moaned, before realising she held a letter. I sat straight up, and took it from her.

_Dear H,  
Currently, I'm safe. Don't worry about me, I'll take care of myself. I attached a mirror to this letter, to contact me, say my name. This works both ways, mind you. It's significantly safer than a letter. Stay safe, H. I miss you.  
Love,  
Snuffles_

I grasped the mirror that was about the size of a paper-back book.  
"Sirius.", I said.  
The mirror flickered to life, and I saw Sirius' grinning face.  
"Hey Harry!", he laughed, before turning serious, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Hey Siri. I realised something last night. Didn't Dumbledore know who the secret-keeper was for my parents? Wasn't he the caster of the charm?"  
"It's actually possible. I'm not exactly the best at charms. That was always Lily's specialty.", he said, his face growing wistful.  
"I don't know why, but I'm having a hard time trusting Dumbledore, especially considering where he left me.", I replied hesitantly, hoping Sirius wouldn't judge me.  
"What's wrong with where he left you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you? Are you hurt?", he yelled anxiously.  
I winced. Apparently I had said a secret that I shouldn't have said.  
"FREAK! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?", Uncle Vernon yelled slamming my door open. I whimpered, knowing that I couldn't handle much more pain. My ribs were already cracked, and I'm pretty sure my arm was fractured.  
"He's talking to me! His godfather, the escaped murderer, Sirius Black!", Sirius growled. My uncle turned purple, and slammed the door, walking out of my room.  
"Harry.. What's going on?", Sirius asked. I flinched.  
"N-nothing I don't d-deserve.", I stuttered quietly.  
Sirius seemed to be in deep thought for a second before replying,"That's it. I'm coming to get you. We're going to go hide at one of my family's houses. I'm just going to apparate there. Have all of your stuff packed, and be ready to leave, as I'll probably trip the ministry wards. I'll leave as soon as you're on the lawn."  
I nodded, not even bothering to protest. I quickly grabbed Hedwig, before remembering exactly where my trunk was.  
"Er.. Siri?", I asked softly, not wanting to upset the man.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"My trunk and wand is in my ro- cupboard.", I told him, praying he didn't notice my slip.  
"Tell your Aunt that you'll be leaving once you have your trunk and wand. Also, Harry?"  
"What?"  
"Don't think I didn't notice that. We'll be discussing that later.", he replied. I flinched in fear at his serious tone.  
"I-I'm s-sorry.", I whimpered, terrified.  
He must have noticed this, because he immediately replied softly,"I'm not mad at you Harry! I never could get mad at you for something that was the result of your fucking relatives. I'd never hurt you."  
I nodded stiffly, before running down the stairs to find my horse-faced aunt dusting pictures of her precious Duddy-kins. I quickly explained to her that I just needed my wand and my trunk, and I'd be leaving.  
"Here!", she said thrusting my things into my hands. I quickly ran outside with my things and Hedwig, to hear a soft pop.  
"Harry, grab my hand, and keep a tight grip on your things. We have to leave quickly, 'fore the Aurors get here.", Sirius said, holding his hand out. I took it, and felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tunnel. We ended up in a dark alley.  
"We're right near a muggle diner. I figured we could get some food before we go home.", Sirius explained quietly.

Home. What an odd word. My home was ripped from me when I was one from a murdering psychopath who killed my family and attempted to kill me. Where I grew up, no one would consider home. A cupboard as a room and abusive relatives always made me dread coming home from school. Then I entered Hogwarts, a place I thought I could consider home. But with me almost dying every year, I'd been resigned into thinking that I'd never find home. It wasn't like I even knew what a home consisted of. Until I was seven or eight, I thought all families were like mine. One child fawned on, while the other one was scorned. But, now I realise, that I finally have a home in Sirius. The very thought makes me want to cry in happiness. Home is an odd word, but it is one word that I could get used to, and I'll do it happily.


	2. 2 Loyal Elf

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to work in 9 hours._**

_**Diving Deeper Chapter Two: Loyal Elf**_

_**Harry's POV**_

As Sirius and I sat down at a nauseatingly bright red booth, he began to speak.  
"Harry, we really do need to discuss what was going on at your relatives' house.", he told me softly, his voice full of concern. While I knew it was something I should talk about, it wasn't really my favourite topic. As any abused teen can tell you, any and every time you go to an adult and tell them what's going on, they never believe you. For example, before my second year began, Ron and the twins tried to tell Mrs. Weasley what was going on at my relative's house, and she told them to stop exaggerating. Another example would be that I told Dumbledore what was going on, and he didn't believe me either. In a way, I'm beginning to feel that it's my fault. After all, shouldn't a wizard be able to fight off a muggle? I could knock out a fully-grown mountain troll at age eleven, but I couldn't protect myself from my Uncle?  
"There's nothing to say. It's my fault anyways.. Maybe if I wasn't such a freak-", I began to say. Sirius' head turned so quickly.  
"Harry James Potter! You are anything but a freak! Don't you dare ever let anyone or anything make you think otherwise.", he told me fiercely. While Sirius may think that way, I couldn't help but disagree. Still, I nodded in hesitant agreement.  
After we ate, we returned to the alley where we left my things under a very strong notice-me-not charm. I grasped Sirius' hand, and we apparated off to another location unknown to me.

Nearly vomiting at the sensation that apparating gives you, I landed on my hands and knees, retching violently. I felt Sirius pat my back softly.  
"It gets better the more you do it, sorry Harry.", he told me, holding out his hand to help me get up. I nodded in response, and took his hand.

"Well Harry, welcome to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.", he said. I frowned. You could see Number Eleven, and Number Thirteen, but there was no twelve.  
"Um, Sirius, where's twelve?", I asked. Sirius grinned in response, dragging me through an invisible wall, similar to the barrier on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
"The Black family has always been extremely paranoid, so we have extremely strong wards. It's impossible to see the house unless you have been inside of it. So no one, not Dumbledore, not the Ministry, hell, even Voldemort couldn't come in if he wanted to.", he said, answering my unasked question of why I couldn't see the house. I smiled, the Ministry couldn't get Sirius here, and we'd finally be able to be a family.  
I ran towards Sirius, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him in response. He hugged back, and we stood in the foyer of the house until we began to hear screaming.  
"FILTHY MUDBLOOD SPAWN! DIRTY HALF-BLOODS IN MY HOUSE!"  
"Sirius! There's someone here!", I hissed, worried that my one shot at happiness was gone, as I hid behind him. He laughed loudly.  
"That's my dear old, and thankfully dead, mum's portrait. She, among other things, is something we will have to remove. I'm afraid this place will need to be fixed up.", he said dryly. I stared at him.  
"Your Mum's very nice.", I replied sarcastically. He grinned.  
"Come on, we need to go remove the dark artefacts from a room or two so we can sleep without getting killed.", he said racing off into a room. I snorted, and quickly followed.

**-Diving Deeper-**

A short while later, we had managed to clear out one room in four hours. I yawned.  
"You getting tired? Why don't you go to bed, and I'll work on another room.", he proposed, stifling a yawn of his own. I gave him a horrified look.  
"No, you've got to be exhausted as well. It's nearly midnight, why don't we just share a bed for now. We can work on a couple more rooms tomorrow.", I replied. He shrugged.  
"Whatever works for you, as long as you are comfortable."

**_-Diving Deeper-_**

I woke up, not on the mattress, no, I woke up on Sirius. I blushed, and moved my head off his chest, only to have him laugh.

"Comfortable?", he teased. I felt my face turn redder than Ron's hair.  
"Shut up!", I groaned embarrassedly.  
"Let's get breakfast.", he replied, getting up quickly at the thought of food. I quickly followed.  
"And we have no food. Shit! We can't leave the house either, since I tripped the wards, the Ministry will be looking for you and me now.", he swore.  
"Could an elf get here?", I asked, thinking of a very special elf.  
"If they have permission, or are called from someone inside our home, yes.", he replied. I smiled. I knew how to get us food.  
"Dobby!", I called, ignoring Sirius' odd look.  
"Harry Potter calls?", Dobby said appearing, his ears flopping as he hopped with excitement, before noticing Sirius.  
"Seriouses Blacks!", he yelled, snapping his fingers. Sirius was immediately tied to a chair.  
"YOU'S SHALL NOT BE HURTIN' HARRY POTTERS!", he screamed.  
"Dobby! Put him down, please! He's innocent and helped me escape my relatives. I wanted to ask you a favor.", I told him. Dobby looked guilty before snapping his fingers, and the rope surrounding Sirius disappeared.  
"BAD DOBBY!", the elf wailed, as he began to slam his head on a wall.  
"No! Dobby, you did fine! You were trying to protect me!", I scolded, not wanting to see the elf injure himself.  
He sniffed,"Harry Potter is a great wizard! What cans I bes doing?"  
"Do you think you could get us some food?", I asked, hesitantly.  
Dobby's head bobbed up and down rapidly. Within a minute, a feast appeared on the large table.  
"Thank you Dobby! Is there anything I can do for you in return?", I asked, thankful for the elf.  
"Well you could... No! I shouldn't be askings!", he replied. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what the insane elf could want.  
"Tell me!", I told him. He wrung his hands.  
"Does Harry Potter be wanting an elf? I is loving being free, but does Harry Potter be wantings an elf?", he asked quietly, as of ashamed by his request.  
"Well, to be honest, I would only want one elf.", I said honestly.  
Dobby wailed.  
"Who's that be?", he said, crying loudly.  
"You, of course!", I laughed. While Dobby was nuts, he was also kind and loyal.  
Dobby beamed before speaking.  
"Than I's be your elf!"  
"Wow Harry, it's only 8:42, and you already have a loyal house elf. Why am I not surprised?", Sirius mused. I grinned in response, tucking into my eggs.


End file.
